Queen of the Camp
by LittleSM24
Summary: Jack is the new kid at Karate Kamp. Kim is the Queen Bee of the camp with a popular boyfriend who Jack hates right away. Jack quickly makes friends and enemies. What happens when Jack and Kim are forced to spend time together? Will their harsh pasts bring them together or pull them apart? What about Jack's friends who have problems of their own?
1. Prologue:First Day of Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

I am super psyched for camp. This is my first year going to Karate Kamp. It's the most elite summer karate camp for teenagers.

My name is Jack Brewer. I am sixteen years old and I just moved to California from Nebraska. I moved because my "friends" hated me and started to bully me, physically and verbally. I don't have any friends yet but I am hoping this summer is my chance to meet some and maybe get my first girlfriend.

We arrived at the lake and my dad pulled up to the cabin. He pushed me out of the car and said

"Make some friends and learn some new karate skills."

"I will" I replied.

I walked down the path to the lodge. A beautiful blonde beauty hit me. Her black studded bracelet cut into my skin. I fell to the ground. My wrist hurt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going loser punk!" She yelled in a voice that rivaled the angels.

"I-I- Uh- Sorry." I mumbled.

The girl walked over to a tall, Latino boy. When she got over there, she kissed him. "Must be her boyfriend" I thought.

All of the sudden a chubby, black boy came over to me.

"Ew, Jerry and Kim kissing, Yuck! Need some help up?"

He stuck out his hand and helped me up.

"Just ignore her. That's Kim Crawford. She's the queen of the camp. Everyone loves her even though she's mean. I'm Eddie by the way." Eddie said.

"Oh, okay." I said, looking down at my white sneakers.

"Let's go get some food."

I nodded. "Okay."

We arrived at the lunch hall and got in line. All of the sudden the room got very quiet. Kim and Jerry walked in. Everyone moved out of their way and they cut to the front of the line.

"They always do that. Everyone acts like they're royalty." Eddie said.

As Kim and Jerry walked over to their popular table, Kim dropped her apple. My foot flew out before I could even think about it. The apple landed on my foot. I kicked the apple back in the air and caught it. The entire room gasped. I give Kim the apple.

Kim begins to walk away. Jerry glares at me. He raises his arm and makes a fist. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kim winking and smiling at me.


	2. Wasabi Warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

I open my eyes and look around. I'm lying in a white room on a cot. All of the sudden a crazy, brown haired woman walks in.

"Hi Jack! I'm Nurse Joan. How are you feeling?" she says.

"Fine. Just have a little bit of a headache." I reply

"Well after that punch you got, I expected that."

"Yeah… Can I leave now?"

"Sure! Eddie will take you to your cabin."

Eddie walks through the door. We start to walk towards my cabin.

"You're all that everyone is talking about, you know" Eddie blurts out all of the sudden.

"Really!? No one ever talked about me at my old school, unless they were making fun of me."

"Everyone here thinks you're amazing! You're the first person to every stand up to Jerry Martinez."

I nodded silently. We continued to walk towards the cabins. Every cabin has its own name.

"What cabin are you in?" Eddie asks.

I looked at my paper.

"Umm… Wasabi." I say

"Cool! So am I! I guess we're cabin mates."

We walk into the Wasabi Cabin. There are two sets of bunk beds lined up on the wall. A middle aged man is standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey boys! I'm Rudy, your counselor for the summer. I'll be your cabin and activities leader."

"Cool. I'm Eddie."

"And I'm Jack."

"The other two boys should be getting here soon." Rudy says.

As Rudy is talking, a tall, skinny boy with red hair walks in.

"Aww Christmas Nuts! Is this the wrong cabin again?"

"Are you Milton? If so, you're in the right place!" Rudy asks.

"Yes! Finally, I found the right cabin!" Milton says.

All of the sudden the door bursts open. Jerry walks in!

"Good! Everyone is here now. We can finally get settled in." Rudy says

I walk over to one of the bunks. As I start to set my stuff down, Jerry walks over. He knocks my stuff to the floor.

"Hey! That's my stuff and I already called this bunk." I yell.

"Not any more. This is my bunk now!" Jerry says.

Jerry swings his fist at me but I catch it with my hand.

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

I kick Jerry in the chest and he stumbles backwards. He lunges at me and we start to fight.

"Break it up!" Rudy yells.

He comes over and pulls us apart.

"We Wasabi warriors are in this together. We all need to get along." Rudy says

Jerry scoffs.

"This is lame." Jerry says as he storms out of the cabin. Rudy looks frustrated.

"Why don't you guys go to your first activity?" Rudy says.

As we walk out of the cabin, I look at my paper. My first activity is canoeing. I see that Eddie and Milton have archery first. I head towards the big, blue lake on my own. When I get there I see that everyone is already in their canoes with their partners. I walk toward the only empty canoe expecting to be alone. Then I turn around and see that one person is left on the beach with me. I guess that Kim Crawford is my new canoeing partner.

**The next chapter will be Jack and Kim in the canoe. It will have lots and lots of Kick!**


	3. Canoeing with Kim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

All of the sudden, Kim walks over to me. Her beautiful golden hair flows in the wind. Her brown eyes glimmered in the sun. I try not to stare at her as she walks down the hill towards me.

"So I guess you're my partner for canoeing for the rest of the summer." She yells.

She finally reaches me and I say, "Yeah… I guess so."

We stand there awkwardly, waiting for one of us to move.

"Well, are you going to go get the canoe or not?" She blurts out.

I nod. Then I walk over to the last canoe. I flip it over and push it into the water. Kim walks towards me and the canoe.

"Need some help in?" I ask, offering my hand.

"No. I can do it myself." She snaps back at me.

I hold my hands up in defense. "Okay then. Sorry for being polite."

I push out the canoe and we start to paddle away from the shore. All of the sudden, Kim stops paddling. We're barley away from the shore. I glance back at her.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

"I'm bored and I'm going to take a nap. You can just paddle around or whatever."

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you really that stuck-up?!"

"I'm not stuck up." she replies.

"Then why don't you pick up that oar and start helping then?"

"Fine." She huffs

She picks up her oar and sets it in the water. We start to canoe again. A few minutes later she stops rowing.

"Are you serious?!" I yell.

"This is lame. Why am I stuck with you as my partner? I hate you." she says.

"Well your wink this morning told me differently." I say back.

"I didn't wink at you." She denies my statement.

"Yes you did. You winked and smiled right before that idiot boyfriend of yours punched me."

"You deserved that."

"Why? For being nice like a normal person? At least I'm not cold hearted like you." I say.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Jack."

"I'm not-"

As I'm speaking, a loud sound cuts me off. I turn around and see that while we've been arguing, Kim steered us into a willow tree.

"Good job! Now we're stuck!" I say as I untangle my oar from the vines.

"This is not my fault. If you would have been paying attention we wouldn't be here right now. You're so stupid!" she yells at me.

_Flashback_

_I'm 15 years old. I'm walking from school one day when Frank and his friends pop out. Frank and his friends have always bullied me. Usually I can't get home without getting beat up by at least one of them._

_"__Hey loser. Where do you think you're going?" Frank yells_

_"__You're so stupid thinking you can run from us." One of his friends calls out._

_They push over and start to kick me. They punch and kick me until I'm just a bloody lump on the side walk. Blood trickles down my face._

_"__You're so stupid." Frank yells as he walks away, leaving me alone in the rain._

_End of Flashback_

"Jack? Hello? We're still stuck. Help me get this vine off of my oar." Kim says, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something from a while ago." I say, helping her get the vine off.

"Really… Was it more important than getting us unstuck?"

"Yes, actually. I think getting bullied every day is a bit more important than some stupid vine."

"What?" she says

"It's nothing." I reply

"No Jack, tell me."

"You wouldn't understand. You would just go tell Jerry anyways."

"No Jack, I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"I grew up in Nebraska. I went to a middle school called Lux. That's where all the bullying started. Usually it was just insults and stuff. Nobody sat by me or talked to me. I got used to it overtime. When I started going to Northstar high school, the bullying really picked up. They began to beat me up. Frank was the worst. He always called me stupid and would beat me up every day when I walked home from school. One day it got so bad that I went home and told my dad. We decided to move here when my dad got offered a job in L.A. This is my first summer here and I don't want to repeat what happened in Nebraska."

By now I was standing, explaining everything to Kim.

"Jack… I never knew." She says, standing up.

All of the sudden, the canoe tips. We go flying into the water. Somehow the canoe has managed to stay up right. I pull myself back into the canoe, soaking wet. I'm laughing and so is Kim. I reach over the side of the canoe and pull her in.

"That was really fun!" she says

"It was…" I trail off as I stare into Kim's eyes.

We both lean in. Our lips touch as we kiss. As we pull away, a whistle blows.

"Great job everyone!" one of the counselors yells.

We canoed silently back to shore. As we get onto shore, I try to talk to Kim.

"No Jack! It was wrong. Just leave me alone. I'm dating Jerry."

I stand there in silence as she walks away up the hill, asking myself: What have I done?


	4. The Secret Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

I look at the clock: 10:00pm. After canoeing with Kim, I went to my other activities, dinner, and the bonfire. Kim wasn't there. I really need to talk to her but I haven't seen her since this morning. Right now I'm sitting alone in the cabin. All of the other guys are still on their way back from the fire.

All of the sudden, Eddie and Milton walk in.

"Hey Jack!" they say in unison.

"Hey guys." I reply.

"Why did you leave the bonfire early? It was a lot of fun." Milton asks.

"Yeah, we played truth or dare after you left." Eddie says

"I was just really tired. That's all." I lie.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange since you got back from canoeing." Eddie says.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I ask.

"Yeah. What's going on man?" they say.

"Today during canoeing, Kim and I were paired up as partners." I start.

"Wait! Kim, as in Kim Crawford, Queen of the Camp?!" Milton blurts out.

"Yes. Now let me finish! We canoed out to the middle of the lake and got in an argument. As we were arguing, Kim rowed us into a tree. While we were stuck, I told Kim about my past. Then she stood up and we fell into the water. When I helped her back into the boat, I kissed her…"

"Wait! You kissed Kim Crawford! That's awesome!" Eddie yells.

"No. You don't understand. She has a boyfriend." I say.

"But you kissed Kim Crawford! She's the most popular girl at camp." Milton says.

I hear a gasp and spin around.

"Jerry! How long have you been in here?" Eddie says.

"Long enough." He said in a low voice.

He walks over to me. I get ready run as he leans over to my ear.

"You're going to pay." He whispers.

Just as he raises his fist, Rudy walks in.

"What are you guys doing?" Rudy asks.

"Just fist bumping." I say as I raise my fist. Jerry gives me a fist bump and glares at me.

"Well then you'll be glad to hear that you two are bunkmates for the rest of the summer." Rudy says.

"What! I will not share a bed with this loser!" Jerry yells.

"Well to bad! You have too!" Rudy yells back.

We all grab our stuff and head to our bunks. Eddie and Milton get the bunk closest to the door. Milton is on top and Eddie's on bottom. They start to get ready for bed. I turn to Jerry.

"Top or bottom?" I ask.

He doesn't reply and starts putting his stuff on the top bunk. I guess that means that I'm on the bottom.

Rudy comes back into the cabin and tells us to get in bed. We all get in our beds and Rudy leaves, turning the light off on his way out. I'm starting to fall asleep when the top bunk starts shaking. Jerry is kicking it!

"Jerry! Stop Kickin' it!" I yell. (**See what I did there ;) )**

Jerry doesn't reply and keeps kicking the bed. I roll over and tune him out. I try to fall asleep as he continues to annoy me.

**The Next Morning - Jerry's POV**

Rudy comes in and wakes us up. I get out of bed and ignore Jack as we get ready. He looks tired. He probably didn't sleep well since I kept kicking his bed last night. What can I say; he deserves it, kissing my girl and all.

We walk to the dining hall and get in line. After I get my food, I go and sit at Kim's table. We're supposed to sit with our cabins but I don't really care.

"How it do, gurls." I say as I sit down.

Kim leans in to kiss me. Before she can, I slap her. All the girls at the table gasp.

"Jerry! Domestic Violence! We are in a relationship!" Kim yells at me.

"Not anymore."

"Why?!" she shouts at me as I walk away.

"I heard about your canoe trip with Jack." I spit out.

"What? Nothing happened, Jerry." She says

I don't reply. I walk away. She knows the truth and so do I.

Jack is standing over by the trash can. I start to walk out the door but turn around before I leave. I walk over to Jack. I throw my omelet on his shirt. Then I push him to the ground and kick him. I keep kicking him and yelling at him. I tell him that he's stupid and should leave. It's all his fault.

**Please review, follow, and favorite. It would mean so much to me. I love you all so muc **


	5. Cabin Bonding

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was on vacation. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

I feel pain; pain everywhere. And the only thing I can hear is yelling and screaming. Jerry is shouting at me and everyone else is screaming about the fight. I'm still lying on the floor, Jerry kicking me and spitting on me. I try to pick myself. I want to stand up and fight back but by the time I'm on my knees, Rudy is standing over me.

"Hey! Stop it! Break-it up!" Rudy shouts as he pulls Jerry away from me.

"Can you two just go one day without fighting?!" Rudy yells.

"No…" I scowl at Jerry.

"You know what!? I have an idea. Tonight, all of you will meet at the boathouse." Rudy says.

"And what happens if we don't come?" Jerry taunts.

"You sleep in the woods for the rest of camp." Rudy replies.

"What are we going to do anyways?" I ask

"You'll have to come to find out." Rudy answers.

"Whatever." Jerry says as he turns around and walks out of the dining hall.

Milton and Eddie come over and help me up.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"No problem. Jerry really beat you up there." Milton says.

"I could have defended myself…" I mumble quiet enough so no one hears.

Let's go get you cleaned off." Eddie says.

We all walk to the cabin together. We go inside and I take my shirt off, changing into a new one without omelet on it.

**Jerry's POV (Later that Evening)**

I guess I have to go to the stupid boathouse to hang out with these losers. If it wasn't for Jack, we wouldn't be having these problems. I can totally get along with Milton and Eddie, but not Jack. Anyways, I feel kind of bad for Milton and Eddie. Milton's too nerdy to make friends and Eddie's too fat. I guess I could be friends with them.

I walk over to the boathouse. Rudy is already standing there with Milton, Eddie, and Jack.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Rudy says.

"Can we just get this over with already?" I ask.

"Hey! We'll be done when we're done! I don't want to hear any complaining from anyone! Got it?!" Rudy yells.

"Anyways, we're going to bond tonight. First activity: horseback riding!" Rudy says as he brings three black horses.

"So we're riding horses? And there's five of us and only three horses." Milton says.

"Not exactly. Two of you will be riding horses; blindfolded! You'll be given a partner who will lead your horse. They will be your eyes." Rudy explains.

"Is this safe?" Milton says.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound very safe." Eddie says.

"I think this is dangerous." I say.

"Did the camp give you permission to do this?" Jack asks.

"It's safe. I totally know what I'm doing." Rudy says.

Rudy walks over to the horses and trips, falling over into the hay.

"Sure you do." Jack says.

We all laugh, even me.

"Ha ha ha. Not funny guys." Rudy says.

"Here are your partners: Jack is with Milton and Jerry, you're with Eddie. I want Milton and Eddie to be blindfolded on the horse. Jack and Jerry, you guys have to lead them up the hill to the bonfire. Got it? I'll be on the other horse supervising you guys."

Eddie and Milton climb up on their horses. Jack and I put their blindfolds on and we all start to walk. None of us talk for the whole ride. We finally reach the top of the hill where the bonfire is waiting for us. I help Eddie of his horse and I take off his blindfold. We all head over to the fire. I take a seat next to Eddie. No one else is at the fire except us five.

"I brought you all up here because I thought we needed a little 'cabin bonding'. All you seem to do is fight and I think it's because you don't understand each other. I want you to share one thing you like and dislike about each person in the group. Who wants to starts?" Rudy explains to all of us.

"I'll start." Jack says. "Milton: you're really smart and nice. You always help me out. But sometimes you're too serious and don't want to break the rules and have fun with the rest of us."

Jack looks at Eddie. "Eddie, you're really nice, funny, and you're always there for me. But you're not a very good listener. You play everything off as a joke."

Jack stares straight at me. "I hate you. You're a jerk and you don't respect anyone. You don't have to freak out at me for talking to Kim. You don't control her, you know!"

"I wouldn't have freaked out if you didn't kiss her." I yell back.

"That never happened!" Jack hisses at me.

"Oh really! Then why did you tell them that it did?!"

"Oh whatever Jerry. Let it go! It was only one kiss and it won't happen again!"

"That's enough guys! You're supposed to be getting along!" Rudy interrupts our fight.

I get up to leave but Rudy yells at me.

"Sit down Jerry! No one leaves until you guys stop fighting."

"We might be here a while." Eddie says.

"Well we'll be here until then, so you better start talking. Maybe you should start with your pasts. That seems to be where most problems come from." Rudy says.

"I'll start." Eddie says. He explains to us how he used to be bullied for his weight. He joined karate to make friends and that's why he came to this camp.

Milton goes next saying how he is made fun off for being a nerd and he thought a sport might make him cooler. The only one that let him join was karate and he thought this camp might make him better.

No one interrupted, just listened.

Jack decides to go next. He has some sob story about being bullied, moving to California, and joining karate to defend himself.

"You know what? This is stupid." I get up and try to leave before the guys stop me.

"Jerry. Just tell us your story. We won't judge." Eddie says.

"Fine." I say. "When I was little, my dad used to abuse me. He would beat me for the dumbest reasons. He blamed everything on me, even my mother's death. When she died, he said it was all my fault. He kept hurting me. One day the neighbors saw him hitting me with a bat and they called the police. My dad was arrested and they put me and my sister in foster care. We got sent to different homes and I haven't seen her since. I started karate and it was the one thing that really helped me. When I heard about this camp a couple years ago, I knew I had to come. I've been coming ever since."

Everyone is silent. Finally the fire crackles and goes out.

"Let's head back to the cabin for the night." Rudy says.

Eddie and Milton climb up on the horses. Jack and I start to the lead the horses back down the hill to the barn.

I'm lost in thought. I didn't know any of that stuff about those guys.

All of the sudden, I heard a thud. Eddie fell of his horse!

"Eddie! Where are you?!" I yell.

"In the ditch." he chokes out.

I go over to the ditch and give my hand.

"Jerry! I can't get up! I think I sprained my ankle."

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Grab onto my arm."

I hoist Eddie up and put his arm around my shoulder. He hobbles over to the horse with my help. Somehow, I get him up on the horse.

We head back to the barn. When we get there, I help Eddie down.

"What happened?!" Rudy asks.

"I fell off my horse into a ditch and sprained my ankle. Jerry helped me."

"Oh... Good job Jerry." Rudy says, looking startled.

We all head back to the cabin for the night. Maybe I could become friends with these guys. My thoughts consume me as I fall asleep.

**Next chapter will be Jack and Kim talking for the first time since the kiss! A lot of Kick! **

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Love you all! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	6. The Revelation

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing! Hope you like this chappie. It has Kick in it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Kim's POV**

I head to the shore where Jack is waiting by our red canoe. I can't decide if I like canoeing with him or not. My feelings for Jack are so conflicting. I mean, I'm single now but he was the one who made Jerry break up with me. I liked Jerry and I'm devastated that we broke up. I can't help but blame this entire thing on Jack. He kind of ruined everything.

I walk over to Jack. His chocolate waves are messy but still look perfect. No! Why am I thinking these things? I just broke up with Jerry and its Jack's fault.

"Hey Kim" Jack says, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Oh… Hey Jack." I reply.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone else has already started canoeing." He asks me.

"Oh sure. I guess we're always late." I say, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"Ha ha." Jack attempts to laugh.

We stand there for a few more seconds.

"Let's just go and get this over with." I say.

Jack pulls the canoe into the water and I climb in. He pushes the canoe off the shore and gets in. We start to paddle away from land into the middle of the lake. We're canoeing silently, only hearing the wind and the water beneath us.

I can't stop thinking about Jack and the kiss. That stupid kiss cost me so much. I worked really hard to get where I was. Dating Jerry made me the Queen of the Camp. Now Jack has to come and ruin it all with his cute hair, and face, and No! Kim Stop! Stop thinking about Jack. He's just a stupid boy. He ruined everything.

I realize that I've stopped paddling while lost in thought. All of the sudden, Jack stops paddling too and we're left floating in the middle of the lake.

"Why did you have to tell Jerry?!" I yell at Jack.

"There's no reason to freak out! It was a one time thing! It was an accident. And it's not like it was all my fault anyways." He shouts back at me.

"It's all your fault. You leaned in! And then you go around telling everyone all about it!" I spit back at him.

"It's not like you tried to stop me. You let me kiss you. And I only told two people about it."

"Do you know long it took me to get to this point!" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Jack says to me.

All of the words start coming out. I don't even realize I'm talking.

"I used to be fat. Really, really, fat. Everyone made fun of me and I had no friends. No one sat by me at lunch. No one ever wanted to be 'Chubby Kim's' partner. I was the only person who had to dissect the pig alone." Tears come to my eyes. "Everyone hated me. I hated myself even more. That's when karate. I thought it would make me skinnier and people would like me. No matter what I tried, people still hated me. I stopped eating and became an anorexic. My parents didn't care. They weren't home enough to notice me starving myself. Then my dad got a job offer in Seaford and we moved there. I joined Karate again and met Rudy. He's my sensei. He convinced me to get help. I started eating again and exercised to lose weight. By the time I started school, I had transformed myself. I looked completely different. At a new school, no one knew the old me and I became popular. When I started coming to this camp last summer, I began dating Jerry to raise my status even more. I actually started to like him but then you come. Now I don't have a popular boyfriend. You made everything come crashing down again."

"Wait. Kim. I didn't know…" Jack says, finally speaking. He wipes a stray tear away from my cheek.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Kim. You and me, we're just the same."

As we've been talking, the canoe has slowly been floating over to the trees. Now we're sitting under the willow tree where we first kissed a couple days ago.

"So you and Jerry broke up?" Jack says.

I nod.

"Then I guess I can do this." Jack says. He leans in and I look into his dark, brown orbs. They glisten in the sun. I lean in too and we kiss. Sparks fly as our lips collide.

**Jerry's POV**

Eddie and I are walking back to the cabin from sparring when a voice crackles over the intercom.

"Hello Campers! I have a special announcement to make. This Friday we will be having our first annual Summer Dance! Details will be given out by your cabin leaders later today!" The voice gives us the announcement.

"So are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" Eddie asks me.

"Probably not with the whole Kim thing." I reply.

We continue to walk to our cabin when we pass some of Kim's friends. They're already talking about the dance.

"Ha ha. I bet you no one will go with that fat, black kid to the dance. How did he even get into this camp in the first place?" One of the girls says. The rest of them laugh along with her.

Anger fills me. I tap the one girl on the shoulder.

"Oh Jerry! Hi! Anything you want to ask me?" She flutters her eyelashes as she talks to me.

"Yes actually. Why don't you apologize to my friend?"

"Really Jerry!? You're friends with him?" she says.

"You know his name is Eddie and he is my friend. Why don't you just leave him alone? I'd be surprised if you get a date to the dance too." I snap back at her.

Her and her friends walk away.

"You didn't have to do that Jerry." Eddie says to me.

"Well you're my friend and friends stick up for each other." I say.

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll try to post a new one tomorrow! **

**Who do you think each person should go with to the dance? Leave your ideas in the reviews and I'll look at them. **


	7. New Beginnings, New Relationships

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really keep me writing and make me want to update. If you have any ideas for this story, please leave them in the reviews!**

**This will be a short chapter and a little bit of a filler but the information is really important for the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Kim's POV**

_As we've been talking, the canoe has slowly been floating over to the trees. Now we're sitting under the willow tree where we first kissed a couple days ago._

_"__So you and Jerry broke up?" Jack says._

_I nod._

_"__Then I guess I can do this." Jack says. He leans in and I look into his dark, brown orbs. They glisten in the sun. I lean in too and we kiss. Sparks fly as our lips collide._

We pull apart. Jack is smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. His smile is so beautiful and cute.

The whistle blows and we have to start paddling back to shore.

Jack chuckles. "I guess they like to blow the whistle right after we kiss."

"I guess so." I say, laughing along with Jack.

As we head back to the shore and I start thinking more about Jack. I really like him and he's a really good kisser. But I can't date him. He's not very popular. He also was the one who forced me and Jerry to break-up. But at the same time, I trusted him enough to tell him about my past. I've never told anyone that story, not even Jerry. Ugh! Jack Brewer, why do you have to make me so confused!

We finally get back to land and Jack gets our canoe onto the beach. He looks so strong when he's pulling the canoe in. Kim! Stop looking at his muscles!

Jack sticks his hand out and helps me out of the canoe.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." Jack replies.

I smile and blush, my cheeks turning bright pink.

The counselors tell us to head to our cabins and clean up for dinner. I look over at Jack one more time before I got my cabin. Jack is looking right at me and he's smiling too.

**Jerry's POV**

Eddie and I are sitting in the cabin. We just got back here from sparring. Jack is on his way back from canoeing and Milton's coming back from chess. Rudy had a counselor meeting so it's just me and Eddie in the cabin.

"So what ever happened to your sister? You never got to finish your story that night at the bonfire." Eddie asks, breaking the silence.

I hadn't thought about her since the bonfire. Before the bonfire, I hadn't thought about her in almost a year.

"I haven't seen her since they split us up." I tell Eddie.

"When was that?"

"5 years ago. We were 11."

"So you're twins?"

"Yeah. Actually I'm older by 2 minutes but I guess you can say that we're twins."

"Did you keep in touch with her? I mean, after you got split up and all." Eddie asks me.

"We tried to. We sent each other letters for a year. Then both of us moved to different cities and we never got each other's addresses. I moved to L.A. and never heard from her again. I've tried to find her but I always fail."

Eddie looks at me with sympathy.

"What if I helped you find her?" Eddie says.

"That would be nice but I have no idea where she moved to. It's probably impossible to find her now."

"Nothing is impossible for an explorer scout! I can find anything!"

"Whoooooooo! Eddie! We can totally do this! We're going to find my sister!" I shout, knowing that I can finally see my sister again.

"Wait. What's her name? You never told me." Eddie asks me.

"Grace."

**Jack's POV**

It's finally dinner time and I'm starving! Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and I walk into the dining hall and grab our food. Rudy joins us at our table and starts talking.

"So how was everyone's day?" Rudy asks.

"Great." All of us say.

"No fights?!" Rudy says.

"Yup. No fights." Jerry tells Rudy.

"Good! My Wasabi Warriors are finally starting to get along!" Rudy says sounding very excited.

"Guys, I have so really exciting news." Milton says.

"What? Did you win the chess tournament or something?" Eddie taunts him.

"No! That's not until next week! It's even more exciting than that." Milton says.

"More exciting than chess! Is that even possible?!" I say sarcastically.

"A girl asked me to the dance on Friday! Her name is Julie and she's really smart." Milton tells us all about his exciting news.

Wow. Even Milton got a date to the dance. I really got to pick up my game. I can't be the only guy at the dance without a date. Maybe I should ask Kim. Obviously we have chemistry. I mean, we've already kissed twice and we're not even dating.

I sit there, poking at my food and thinking about asking Kim. Would Jerry get mad if I asked her? I really don't want to get in another fight with him. It would make Rudy really upset and I think Jerry is really changing. He seems to be getting along a lot better with Eddie and Milton.

As I am working up the guts to ask Kim to the dance, a hot girl comes over to me. She's wearing way too much make-up for camp but whatever, she's still pretty hot.

"Hey. You're Jack, right?" she asks me.

"Yeah. That would be me."

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

"Uh yeah. Sure. That would be great." I struggle to say. She's hot and popular. How could I say no!

"Great!" she says as she walks away.

"Wait! What's your name? You never said." I yell. The girl doesn't hear me and continues to walk away.

"Who was that?" I ask the guys.

"That was Donna Tobin."


	8. The Dance

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction! I just got over 2,000 views! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

"Who's Donna Tobin?" I ask the guys. They're freaking out ever since Donna came over and asked me to the dance. "She seems really nice." I add.

"Donna is the meanest, snottiest girl at camp. And that's coming from me." Jerry says.

"She was so mean to one girl that the girl literally left camp and walked 20 miles home." Milton says, jumping into the conversation.

"She can't be that bad, guys. Besides, she asked me to the dance and I couldn't say no."

"Jack! You're committing social suicide. If you go to the dance with Donna, everyone will think you two are dating. Then they'll think you're the bad boy of the camp and you'll never make another friend again." Eddie tells me.

"I've never been asked to a dance before. Maybe I just want to fit in one time." I say.

"Why can't you just ask Kim? She doesn't have a date. Plus she's popular." Milton butts into the conversation again.

Jerry glares at me. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't ask Kim. Jerry would have killed me if I did.

"Will you guys just stop it! She had the guts to ask me. Anyways, I already said yes and I always keep my word." I say as I stand up. I take my plate to the trash can and throw away the rest of my food. I'm fed up with the guys and decide to head back to the cabin.

As I'm walking down the path to the cabin, I hear someone yelling my name. I turn around and see Kim at the top of the hill running down to me.

"Hey Kim!" I yell back at her.

"Hey Jack. Why did you leave dinner early?" she asks me.

"The guys were just being idiots. It's no big deal. I just had to get away from them for a little bit."

"Oh… So I was wondering… Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Kim asks me.

Was Kim asking me to go to the dance? Now I feel awful for not asking her first.

"I'm sorry Kim. Donna asked me at dinner and I said yes. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say sorry. It's okay. I can just go with someone else. Have fun with Donna." Kim says sounding all peppy. I can tell she's just faking it and is really upset. She turns away from me and walks back to the dining hall.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe Jack! He just agrees to go with Donna to the dance right after we kissed! I wonder if he even thought about asking me to go. He's just a player, going after any girl he can get!

I'm still mad at Jack. I walk back into the dining and go right up to one of the boy's tables: the popular boys cabin.

"Which one of you wants to go to the dance with me?!" I yell/ask the boys.

All of their hands fly up into the air.

"Hmmm… You! You are my date for the dance" I say, pointing to the hottest one. He has brown hair and brown eyes. I know that Jack will get jealous when he sees me and this guy dancing together.

"Sweet!" The boy shouts. "By the way, my name is Brody."

Time Skip to Friday Night: The Summer Dance

**Jerry's POV**

Jack and Milton are getting ready for the dance. They both managed to get dates, somehow. I debated asking some hot girl to the dance but then decided I'd rather skip the dance and do something better.

"Hey Jerry. Since we're skipping the dance, I thought you might want to start looking for your sister." Eddie comes over to my bunk as I'm sitting there.

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" I say back.

"I thought that after everyone got to the dance, we would sneak out of the gym doors and head down the road. There's a bus stop there and we could get a ride to the library in town. Then we could get a ride back and sneak back in before the dance ends. Nobody will even know we left." Eddie tells me his plan.

"Sweet yo! It's a plan."

We all head up to the gym. The doors are open and all of the campers are filing in. The counselors are making sure that everyone stays in the gym and no one sneaks out to make out or whatever.

The music starts blaring and people begin to dance. Jack is dancing with Donna. He already looks annoyed with her. Milton and Julie look like they're having a good time doing whatever kind of dance that is.

Then there's Kim. She keeps looking over at Jack. I know she likes him. She is dancing with this kid named Brody. I know him and I know he's a jerk. If he does anything to hurt Kim, I will personally kill him. Even though I broke up with Kim, I still love her. She's like my little sister.

Eddie grabs my arm and pulls me over to the back door. The counselors are distracted by some kid who brought beer to the dance. Me and Eddie slip out the door and start to head down the road. Time to find Grace.

**Kim's POV**

I can't help but look at Jack while I'm dancing with Brody.

"You look beautiful Kim." Brody says.

"And you look very handsome." I reply.

Brody chuckles and pulls me closer to him. He's a really good dancer and it's kind of nice having someone adore me.

I look over Brody's shoulder at Jack. I wish Jack was the one holding me right now.

All of the sudden, Jack stops dancing with Donna and walks out the door. She doesn't seem too devastated and starts dancing with another guy.

"I'll be right back. I have to grab something to drink." I say, interrupting our dancing.

"Okay. Hurry back."

I head over to the punch bowl. Julie is standing there and I start talking to her. She's having a really good time with Milton and I'm glad for her. She's really nice and deserves a good guy like Milton. Plus he's smart like her.

I notice that I've spent a long time talking with Julie. Brody's probably waiting for me. I head back onto the dance floor, looking for Brody. I don't see him anywhere. I start to head towards the front of the room when I look in the corner. There's Brody and Donna, kissing!

Brody is making out with stupid Donna Tobin! He's such a cheater.

My eyes start tearing up and I run out of the gym. I run towards the lake when I see someone sitting by the shore: Jack.

"Jack." I say, letting the word slip between my lips.

"Hey Kim. I didn't hear you coming." he says. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"It's stupid Brody. That idiot is in the corner making out with Donna Tobin." I say, crying into Jack's shoulder.

He's hugging me now, letting me vent to him.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go back to the dance and dance together. I wanted to ask you but I didn't have the guts. There's still an hour left in the dance, who says we can't have a good time?" Jack says.

"Okay. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I say.

"It's just a stupid shirt." Jack says, laughing as we walk back to the gym.

We get inside and start dancing. This is perfect. It's exactly what I wanted: to be dancing with Jack. I didn't care what anybody else said, I was in love with Jack Brewer.

**Eddie's POV**

Jerry and I snuck back into the dance. There's only thirty minutes left.

We had learned a lot about Grace at the library. We figured out that she lived in San Francisco. That's only a couple hours from here! We also found the phone number of her foster mom but we haven't called it. We're not really sure what to say to her foster parents if we called them.

I look around the gym. Everyone looks like they're having a good time. Milton is dancing with Julie. A couple other nerds are around them.

I also see Jack dancing with Kim. Jerry is watching them but he seems okay with them being together.

Rudy is dancing with the nurse. If I remember right, her name is Joan.

I'm glad everyone is having a good time. I have a feeling this is going to be a really good summer.

**Jack's POV**

"I'm having a really good time." I tell Kim.

"So am I." she says, smiling. Her smile is so beautiful.

"I love you Kim Crawford."

"I love you too Jack Brewer."

I lean in to kiss Kim.

BANG! A gunshot rings out.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I hope you liked this chappie!**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! **


	9. After the Gunshot

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. My cousin had her graduation party and I was out of town. **

**I know you all want to know what happened with the shooting. I'll stop writing this author's note so you can figure out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

_"__I love you Kim Crawford."_

_"__I love you too Jack Brewer."_

_I lean in to kiss Kim._

_BANG! A gunshot rings out._

**Jack's POV**

Its pitch black. They must have cut the lights. Everyone is screaming and running around. It's so dark that I can't see Kim. Where is she…

"Kim!" I yell.

It's too loud in here. My shout just gets covered up by the rest.

"Attention! Attention Campers and Counselors! Please report to your cabins! We are trying to assess the situation. Please calmly exit the gym and go to your cabins!" A voice comes on the speaker and tells us what to do.

Someone grabs my arm. I turn around.

"Kim!?" I ask, yelling out.

"No! It's Milton. We have to go back to the cabin!"

"I'm not leaving until I find Kim! I have to make sure she's okay!"

"We have to go! The police are on their way. They'll make sure everyone is okay." Milton says, trying to reassure me.

I keep fighting back. One of the male counselors sees that I'm refusing to go to my cabin. He grabs my arm and drags me out of the gym.

"What cabin are you in?! You have to get out of the gym! The police and ambulance are on their way. Anyone who got hurt will get help, I promise." The counselor says, trying to get me back to my cabin.

"I have to go back in there!" I yell at him. I'm trying to escape his grasp but he's too strong.

"He's in Wasabi." Milton says.

The counselor started to pull me down the hill towards the cabins. I try to escape but can't. He brings me all the way to the cabin. Jerry is already there. The counselor takes me inside at sits me on my bunk.

"Don't leave." He tells me. "Don't let him leave." He says, looking at Jerry and Milton.

The counselor leaves. Now it's Jerry, Milton, and I sitting in the cabin. I get up and head to the door. Before I can open it, I'm tackled by Jerry.

"Are you trying to get killed?!" Jerry yells at me. He's holding me back with Milton's help.

"I have to find Kim!" I shout back.

"What about Eddie and Rudy?! Their still not back!" Jerry argues.

As Jerry and I continue to fight, the door flies open.

"It's crazy up there! I was trying to shove sandwiches in my pockets. Then there was the shooting and all the cops and then they had to search me because my pockets were so big and then they let me go and"

"Eddie! Slow down!" Milton yells.

It's so good to have Eddie here. Now we're just waiting for Rudy. I still need to know what happened to Kim.

"Did you see Rudy up there? What about Kim?" Jerry asks.

"I didn't see anyone but policemen and medical people."

"Maybe he's in the lodge. He probably didn't hear the announcement. That's all I bet." Milton says. I know he's trying to reassure us all.

I'm sure everything is okay. It has to be…

That's when there's a knock on the door. _Knock Knock Knock_

The door opens and we all expect to see Rudy. But it's not him. It's the nurse from my first day here.

She's sobbing, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yo Joan, what's wrong?" Jerry asks.

"It's Rudy. He was shot."

_Rudy… Shot… This can't be happening… He's so funny, and loving, and happy-go-lucky… Why Rudy?_

Eddie is the first to speak up. "Is he… de… de…"

"Dead? No. He's not dead. Just wounded. He got shot in the side. They took him to the hospital in town."

"Can we visit him?" Eddie asks.

"Totally! I can drive you there right now." Joan answers.

"Wait! What about Kim! I still haven't heard about her since the dance." I ask. I needed to know that Kim was okay before we left.

"We can stop by her cabin on our way out. I know what one it is." Jerry says. For once, he actually has a good idea.

Jerry leads us out the door and we head towards the girl cabins. Jerry points to one of the cabins. It's too dark for me to make out the name. We walk over to the cabin and I knock on the door. A girl with curly, brown hair opens the door. She is the same height as Kim and looks the same age.

"What do you idiots want?" she asks.

"Yo mamacita! ¿A quién llamas idiota?!" Jerry starts yelling in Spanish. The girl stands there confused until I butt into the conversation.

"We get it Jerry!" I yell. "Is this Kim Crawford's cabin?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let me get her for you."

The girl walks away after closing the door. We stand out there for what seems like hours. All of the sudden, the door opens and Kim walks out.

She hugs me right away and I hold her close to me. I kiss her on the forehead before letting go.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't find you and then the girls wouldn't let me leave the cabin to find you." she says.

"Me too." I say.

I pull her back into a hug.

"I love you Kimmy." I whisper into her ear.

"Jack! We have to go! Visiting hours are almost over!" Milton yells.

"Where are you going." Kim asks.

"To the hospital to visit Rudy. He was the one who got shot." I tell her.

"I'm coming with you. He's my sensei. I have to see him." she says.

We all agree to let Kim come along and we head up the hill toward the camp vans. Joan unlocks one of the big, white vans and we all pile in.

I want to sit by Kim, but Jerry already is.

**Kim's POV**

I know Jack wanted to sit by me on the way to the hospital, but I needed to talk to Jerry. We haven't talked since we broke up.

"You know I still love you. Like a sister." Jerry starts the conversation.

"And I love you like a brother. I think its better this way. We always act like brother and sister." I say.

"And brothers don't date sisters. That would be disgusting!" Jerry says and we laugh.

That's what I love about Jerry. He always makes me laugh.

"Are you okay with me dating Jack?" I ask.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you and treats you good, I guess I'm okay with it."

That's the other thing I love about Jerry. He's protective of me.

We arrive at the hospital. As we get out of the van, I hug Jerry.

"Thanks bro." I say.

"Anytime little sis."

**Jack's POV**

We all walk up to the hospital.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!" Jerry yells at me.

"What's up Jerry." I say as I head back to Jerry. Now we're the last ones in our group.

That's when Jerry shoves me up against the side of the building. No one notices.

"You do anything to hurt Kim and I will personally kill you. Understand?" Jerry says.

He lets go of me, throwing me down. He heads over to the rest of the group like nothing happened.

I wouldn't do anything to hurt Kim. I love her.

I catch up with the rest of the group and we go through the doors and head to the front desk. The lady working there points us down the hall and gives us Rudy's room number. We go down the hall and open the door to his room.

"Hey Rudy." We all say.

"Hey guys and Kim. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at camp?" Rudy says. He looks great. You can't even tell he was shot, besides the bandage wrapped around his chest.

"We came to visit you. You are a counselor after all." Eddie says.

"And my sensei." Kim adds.

"Thanks. It really means a lot that you guys care about me." Rudy says.

"Who would do something like this?" Milton says, referencing the shooting. We were all wondering the same thing. Who shot Rudy?

"It was a boy in a black jacket. He was probably your age, about 16. It was his jacket that made him stand out. A black jacket with a red dragon on the back."

Jerry interrupts. "Wait. Are you saying a black dragon shot you!"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Who do you think shot Rudy?**

**I try to update soon. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Black Dragons and Beatings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jerry's POV**

I can't believe a black dragon shot Rudy. Those people are awful. Their mean and disgusting; and that's coming from me!

"What's a black dragon? Who are they?" Jack asks.

"Only the worst people in the world." Kim replies.

"They go to Camp Dragon on the other side of the lake." Rudy says. "Campers from Karate Kamp have always had a rivalry with the campers from Camp Dragon. The biggest rivalry is between the Wasabi Cabin and the Black Dragon cabin. We've been fighting with them for ages."

"What do you mean a rivalry? I've been in Wasabi cabin for two weeks and I haven't even met a black dragon." Jack says.

"Oh you'll meet them! At the end of the summer, we have a final showdown with Camp Dragon. It's called the "Final Kick." It's kind of like a tournament between the camps and their cabins. We always face off against the Black Dragons." Rudy explains to Jack.

The rest of us have been to Karate Kamp before. This is Milton and Eddie's second year and Kim and I's third. Milton, Eddie, and I have all faced the Black Dragons before and they're scary yo!

"There's even a counselor competition. Rudy's won three years in a row." Kim adds.

"What do you have against them? You've never been in Wasabi Cabin? Jack asks Kim.

"I happen to have an enemy who used to be at Camp Dragon. She even dated a Black Dragon. Actually you know her, Jack. You took her to the summer dance!" Kim snaps back.

"Donna Tobin use to be a dragon!" Jack shouts.

"Are you surprised? She is pretty awful." Eddie says, butting into the conversation.

"Look guys. I think we have a really good chance of beating the Black Dragons at the Final Kick this year. We have Jack now and he's a black belt." Rudy says, interrupting our conversation about Tobin.

"I hear that they have a new guy this year and he's a black belt." I tell Rudy.

"If we just focus and work hard, we can do this." Rudy says.

"Rudy's right. We're going to beat the Black Dragons." Jack says.

"Sorry to interrupt this motivational speech, but do you know which one shot you? And shouldn't you tell the police that you saw a Black Dragon?" Milton says.

"I don't know which one it was but I told the police and they're questioning all of them. They said they would probably find out by next week." Rudy tells us.

"That's a really long time! What if the shooter comes back to camp?!" Jack says, kind of freaking out.

"Don't worry. They're cancelling camp for the next week. Everyone is supposed to go home for the week. Then everyone will come back next Saturday and everything will return to normal. Just think of it as a vacation from camp." Rudy says, making us all feel a lot safer.

"Wait. We're going home for a week? Like to our houses with our parents?" Jack asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah. That's the idea anyways. Is that a problem?" Rudy asks.

"Umm… No. It's f-fine. Everything's fine." Jack says. I can't help but look over at him. He looks really nervous about going home. Usually he looks brave and confident. Now he just looks scared.

Rudy tells us he wants to rest and we all leave. We head over to the white camp van. It's already one in the morning. Joan drives us back to camp and tells us to go back to our cabins and sleep. We're going home in the morning.

As we head down the hill, I run and catch up with Jack.

"Yo bro. What's going on? You were kind of freaking out when Rudy told us we're going home. It's only for a week. It's not that big of a deal." I say.

"It's nothing dude." Jack says.

Milton and Eddie are already in the cabin and Kim's far away going down the path to the girl cabins.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear." I say.

"Like I said, it's nothing. I just really like camp and don't want to go home."

"Really? That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Why don't you want to go home? What's the real reason?"

"My dad. That's why." Jack mumbles so I can barely hear him.

"Your dad? What does he do, beat you?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, he does." Jack says, walking away from me.

"Jack, wait up! I didn't mean it like that! My dad beat me too! I know what it's like."

Jack turns around and stops. I run and catch up with him.

I start talking. "Like I said, my dad would hurt me when I was little. My mom wasn't around to help. I couldn't make him stop. Someone finding out was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to help you."

"You can help by staying out of it." Jack says and starts walking again.

"Why don't you stay with me for the week? My foster parents would be totally cool with it. Then you wouldn't have to see your dad."

"That's actually a really good idea Jerry!" Jack tells me.

"Whooooo!" I yell.

We head into the cabin. Eddie and Milton are already asleep in their bunks. Jack and I head to bed. Maybe this whole week off won't be awful.

**Jack's POV**

_I walk through the front door. I'm already late coming home from Karate. That's the second time this week. Dad's going to kill me._

_I try to sneak up stairs without him noticing. I almost reach the stairs when I hear him yell._

_"__Jackson Brewer! Get in here right now!"_

_I slowly stumble into the living room. He's holding a beer in his hand. There's four more bottles on the floor._

_"__Why are you late?!" He yells at me._

_"__I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I promise!"_

_"__That's what you said last time." He slaps me across the face._

_"__I think it's time I teach you another lesson." He says._

_He kicks me and I fall to the ground. He keeps punching me and cursing at me._

_"__It's all your fault! You're the reason your mother died!" He yells at me._

_I'm trying not to cry. He picks up one of the empty beer bottles and throws it at me. The glass shatters and cuts my skin. I'm bleeding. I can't help it anymore and start to cry. That's one thing I never do… cry._

_"__It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault."_

"Jack! Wake up dude!" Jerry shouts at me, waking me up.

"Are you okay? You kept screaming." Eddie says.

"Umm… yeah. Just a bad dream." I say. I stand up.

It's a dream I've had before. I look down at my arm. There's still a scar from the broken glass. It's always going to be there, there to remind me of him.

"Yo, ready to go? Jerry asks as I finish packing.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say.

This will be a good week. No dad, No drama. Just a little bit of a vacation. I wish Kim lived in LA. She lives in Seaford which is 7 hours north of Los Angeles. I have to go all week without seeing her.

I just hope my dad won't figure out. If he knew we had the week off and I didn't come home, he would flip. I look down at the scar again. Please don't find out.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it wasn't super long! I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Also, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. A Week of Suprises

**Thank you so much for reading! All of your views make me want to keep writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

I'm exhausted. We've been driving all day to get to LA. It takes 5 hours to get from Karate Kamp to Jerry's house. We finally get there and pull into his driveway.

"Dude! You didn't tell you were rich!" I yell at Jerry.

"Yo! This house isn't that big." Jerry says.

"This isn't a house, it's a mansion!" I say.

Jerry's house (more of a mansion) is huge. It has four levels, ten elevators, two pools (one inside and one outdoors), and a really cool game room with all the latest video games and an air hockey table.

Jerry leads me to one of the elevators and we go to the top floor.

"Here's my room." He says, showing me and huge room.

There's a king size bed and a flat screen tv. It also has a huge bathroom and a walk in closet.

"This is amazing!" I say.

"Wait until you see the guest room. That's where you're staying." Jerry says. He leads me down the hallway to another room. I open the door.

The guest bedroom is almost as big as Jerry's. It has a king sized bed and a huge flat screen. It also has a private bathroom.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I tell Jerry.

"No problem. You wanna go shoot some hoops?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say.

We head down the stairs to Jerry's backyard. Like everything else, it's amazing. We head over to the basketball court and play some one-on-one.

I was beating Jerry by two points when we were interrupted.

"Jerry, Jack, time for dinner!" Jerry's mom, Linda, yells at us.

"WHOOOO!" Jerry yells.

"Jerry! Inside voice!" Jerry's dad, Alan, shouts at him.

"Sorry. He can be a little strict." Jerry whispers to me.

We head inside and sit down at the table. Jerry's mom brings food in and we start to eat. Even though their rich, they refuse to hire butlers. Linda does all the cooking and cleaning and Alan does the yard work.

"They worked really hard to get where they are." Jerry tells me.

"So Jack, how are you liking Karate Kamp." Linda asks me.

"It's a lot of fun. I really like having Jerry and the other guys in my cabin. They're really cool." I say.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. What are you two doing this week?" she continues.

"Basketball, video games, swimming, maybe I'll show Jack the mall. He just moved to LA from Nebraska." Jerry says.

"Maybe you two will be in school together. Jerry goes to John C. Fremont High School." Alan speaks up for the first time.

"Really? That's where I'm going." I say.

"Sweet yo!" Jerry says, giving me a fist bump.

After dinner, Jerry and I go upstairs to the game room and start playing video games.

"So do you like living with them?" I ask.

"You mean Alan and Linda? Yeah. They're pretty cool. I mean I get away with a lot of stuff. Anyways, they love me and that's more than my dad ever did." Jerry says.

"So if you find Grace, you want her to move here and live with you."

"Yeah. I mean she's my sister and this is a great foster home. Linda would totally want a daughter."

"Cool. Then I would know two people at school."

Jerry laughs. I actually think he's starting to like me. Maybe we could be friends after all.

The rest of the week is fun. We go swimming and Jerry shows me the mall. He flirts with every girl there and gets rejected by every one of them.

**Time Skip: Thursday Night**

It's my last night at Jerry's house. Tomorrow we're leaving to go back to camp. We're staying overnight at some hotel so we can be there be 8 on Saturday morning.

Jerry and I are hanging out in the living room watching some show about a serial killer. Then someone knocks on the door and Linda leaves the kitchen to answer it.

"Jerry! Jack! Someone's at the door for you!" she yells at us.

Jerry looks at me confused. "Who would be at the door for both of us?"

"Don't know." I say. I'm also confused.

We get up and walk down the hallway. After turning the corner, I can see the door. Right away I recognize the person standing there. Kim!

"Kim!" I yell, running to the door.

I hug her and she hugs back. Then we kiss.

Jerry comes over and gives Kim a little hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Jerry asks.

I can see that Kim is upset. Her eyes are red and puffy and I can tell she's been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My m-mom. She's d-dead. She got h-hit by a c-car y-yesterday. I needed to come see you guys." Kim says and starts crying.

I sit her down on the stairs and wrap my arm around her. Jerry sits down on the other side.

"It's okay mamacita. We're here for you." Jerry says.

"Everything will be all right." I say.

"Thanks guys." Kim says. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed for the night."

"Totally." Jerry says.

"You sleep in the guest room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks." she says, blowing her nose into my shirt.

I help Kim up and the three of us go upstairs. Jerry goes into his room to go to sleep. I walk Kim down the hallway to show her the guest room.

We get to the guest room and I start grabbing some of my stuff to head downstairs to the living room.

"You can stay here if you want." Kim says, breaking the silence.

"No it's fine. I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch." I say.

"We could sleep in the bed together. If that's okay with you?"

"Umm… Sure." I say.

We get ready for bed. By the time I'm ready, Kim is already asleep. She looks so cute when she's asleep.

I crawl in the bed and lay down next to her. I'm still not asleep when Kim moves and put her head on my bare shoulder. I'm not wearing a shirt.

I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you Kimmy."

**The Next Morning**

I wake up and Kim is still asleep with her head on me.

I kiss her on the forehead. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." she mumbles, slowly waking up.

"Did sleeping beauty get her beauty rest?"

"I'm already beautiful. I don't need any beauty rest." she says all cocky.

"I'm really glad you're here. I was starting to miss my little Kimmy."

She slaps me. "Don't you ever call me Kimmy again, Jackson!" she says and starts to laugh.

I climb out of bed and pick her up. Throwing her over my shoulder, I start to run down the hallway and down the stairs. She screaming and laughing the entire time.

"Jack! Put me down!" She yells.

I run into the kitchen and Jerry is already sitting in the kitchen.

"Get a room!" he yells.

I put Kim down and sit down at the table. Kim walks over to Jerry and gives him a hug from behind.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Jerry asks.

"Jerry! We didn't do anything!" I yell.

"Sure you didn't…" Jerry says.

Kim punches him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" Jerry squeals.

"Oh don't be a baby! And you know what it's for!" Kim says, smiling.

"Good morning everyone! How did you all sleep?" Linda says, walking into the kitchen. She brings in breakfast and sits it at the table. We all eat our breakfast and head back upstairs to finish packing before heading back to camp.

Once we're finished packing, we get in Alan's car and start driving. It's going to be a long five hours.

**Five Hours Later**

We finally arrive at camp and it feels great to be back. I forgot how much I liked this place. Jerry, Kim, and I head down to the cabins and put our stuff away. Eddie and Milton are already there and we all head up to the dining hall together.

We get to the dining hall and Rudy is already at the table waiting for us.

"Hey guys." Rudy says.

"Hey Rudy." We all say back in unison.

A woman comes over to our table. She is one of the office ladies.

"Jack Brewer?" She asks, wondering which one of us is Jack.

"That's me." I say.

"There's someone here to see you. Can you come with me to the office?"

I get up and walk with her to the office. She points to a man standing in the lobby.

Immediately I recognize him.

Dad.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the KICK! I won't be able to update until Monday so sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Do you think Jack's dad will be mad that Jack didn't come home? **

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Old and New Families

**Surprise! I decided to update before I leave for vacation today. Sadly, this is going to be a short chapter because I don't have much time.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

Dad? Why in the world is my dad here? Please don't let him figure out that I didn't come home last week.

"Jackson, can we have a talk outside." My dad speaks up for the first time since I got there.

"Yes sir." I say. My dad requires me to call him 'sir'. He doesn't think of me as his son, so I'm not allowed to call him 'dad' or 'father'.

We walk out the doors and turn the corner. Now we're hidden by the building and no one can see us. Great…

"How come I got an email last week that you were suppose to come home but you never did? You know the rules! No going to other people's house! You idiot! You should have come home!" Dad starts yelling at me and slaps me across the face.

I don't reply and I know that I shouldn't talk back. Last time I talked back, I got beat so hard that I blacked out.

He punches me in the stomach. I bend over in pain and he bends over and looks my in the eyes.

"You're coming home with me. Go pack your bags. Now."

He punches me again and kicks me. I try to stand up. When he's finally done, I'm able to stand up.

I slowly walk down the hill to the cabins. When I get to the cabin, none of the guys are in there. I grab my bag with is still packed from last week. I take one last look at the cabin before turning and opening the door.

I start to walk up the hill again when I see Kim.

"Jack, what's wrong? Why do you have all your stuff?" she seems confused.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. I have to go. I love you." I say, kissing her.

"Why?!"

"My dad wants me to come home. It's his way of punishing me for not going home last week."

"Are you gonna come back? The guys need you for the final kick!"

"They'll be fine! I have to go." I say. I look up the hill and see my dad standing there. He looks mad.

"But Jack…" Kim tries to talk to me but I keep walking up the hill. I can hear her yelling at me but I can't stop. My dad is going to kill me already; I don't want him to hurt Kim.

I reach the car where my dad's standing.

"Who's the girl?" He asks as I get there.

"No one. Just a friend." I say.

"I saw you kiss her. What did you tell her?" Dad pushes me up against the car, his fist inches from my face.

"Nothing dad!" I say, trying to catch my breath.

"What did you just call me?!" He says, spitting on my face. He throws me do the ground and starts kicking me.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack!" I yell.

I see his dad kicking him and cursing at him. I want to run up and help him but I know his dad would hurt me too. Instead, I run to the office and grab the phone. I call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The lady on the phone asks me.

"My friend. His dad is kicking him and hurting him. He's bleeding a lot. He needs help!" I yell into the phone.

"Okay. Stay calm. What's the location?"

"Karate Kamp. On Huntington Lake Road by Lake Huntington."

"Okay. We're sending police and an ambulance right now."

I stay on the phone with the lady until the cops arrive.

**Jack's POV**

I'm bleeding. I can see the blood on the gravel parking lot. My dad sees the blood too, but he doesn't stop.

That's when I hear sirens. I see the flashing lights. It's the last thing I see before I pass out.

**6 Hours Later**

Where am I? It kind of looks like a hospital. Wait?! I'm in the hospital?!

"Jack. You're awake!" Kim says laughing. She gives me and hug and kisses my forehead.

"Yeah. I couldn't make my Kimmy wait any longer."

She laughs.

"What happened after I passed out?" I ask.

"The police came and arrested your dad. Then the put you in the ambulance and rushed you to the hospital. They had to give you a blood transfusion because you lost so much blood."

"Thank you for saving me."

"All I did was call the police."

"And that saved my life and sent my dad to prison."

"Well you're welcome." she says, smiling.

Kim crawls into the bed and lays beside me. I look awful. I have cuts and bruises everywhere. I also have a pretty bad black eye.

"I look awful." I say, looking in a mirror.

"I think you look adorable." Kim says, kissing my cheek.

As Kim pulls away, a police officer and social worker walk in. Kim gets out of bed, kisses me again, and walks out of the room.

"Hi Jack. How are you feeling?" The officer asks me.

"I've been better." I say. Both of the laugh.

"Your dad is going away for a long time but that means we have to find you a foster family." the officer says. "That's where Finn comes in. He's your social worker."

Finn shakes my hand. "I've been looking for some homes to take you in. I know you live in LA and are going to Fremont High, so we wanted to keep you in the same district. We found a really nice family for you. They already have one foster boy who is also 16. I'm also his social worker and he's a good kid, really funny. The parents are very nice and I think you would like them. The family is here if you want to meet them."

"Can I meet them now?" I ask.

"Sure." Finn goes into the hallway and brings in the parents.

I don't have to meet them because I already know them. Linda and Alan.

"We would love to have you come live with us. You were great last week and it seems like you and Jerry get along very well." Linda says.

"That would be amazing. Thank you so much." I say.

"So is this your new family, Jack?" Finn asks me.

"Yeah." I say smiling.

I have a new family.

**Jack and Jerry are foster brothers!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's short but I have to leave really soon.**

**I'll update on Monday!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. The First Official Date

**Ready for a chapter full of Kick?! Here it is!**

**I'm going to give a shout-out to my 100th reviewer! Please review! If you are #100, I'll give you a shout-out and tell people to go read your stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

I've been in the hospital for four days and I'm so excited to go back to camp. Today's the day when they're going to release me from the hospital and let me go back to Karate Kamp which is good. The Final Kick is coming up and I need some more practice if we're going to beat the Black Dragons.

"Hey Jack. I brought you something!" Kim walks into the room, holding something behind her back.

"And may I ask what it is?" I ask.

"Close your eyes." She says and I shut my eyes. I put my hands out and she places something soft in them.

"Okay, open! Do you like it?"

I look down and my hands and see a small teddy bear.

"It's amazing." I say and kiss her.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

We sit there and talk for a while. I keep staring at Kim. She's so beautiful and funny. To me, she's perfect.

"Do you want to go on a date? Like a real one. I know we haven't been able to because of camp, but I was thinking we could sneak off one night during campfire and go on our first actual date." I ask her.

Kim looks at my with her beautiful, brown eyes.

"I would love that." she says and giggles.

"How about Friday?"

"Perfect." she says.

The nurse walks in and gets me ready to leave. I change out off my gown and into some of the clothes the guys brought me from camp. They help me out of the hospital over to the camp van. Rudy is already sitting there when I climb in the passenger seat.

"How you feeling, Jack?" Rudy asks me as we start to drive.

"A lot better. It feels awesome to go back to camp. I actually missed it." I say.

"Well the guys will be glad to know you're back. They've been worrying about Final Kick. They really want to win this year."

I speak up. "We will win. I know it."

We spend the rest of the ride in silence besides Rudy's weird music playing. He told me it's his old band. It's called Just Us Guyz or something like that.

We finally pull into the camp parking lot. It feels great to be back. Rudy and I grab my stuff and head down to the cabin. When we get there, the guys are already there waiting for us.

"Jack! You're back!." All of them are yelling at me.

"Hey guys." I say and give them all high-fives, fist bumps, etc.

"So I hear you've been getting ready for Final Kick. I haven't done karate for a week… Wanna go practice?" I ask.

"Yeah!" They say in unison.

"We are totally going to win this year! Whoooooo!" Jerry yells.

We head out the door and go practice. Jerry's right, we are totally going to win.

**Time Skip - Friday Night - Kim's POV**

I can't believe me and Jack are going on our first official date! He hasn't even told me what we're doing but I'm super excited.

We all head up the hill to the bonfire. There's a lot of campers up there. 10 minutes into the fire, Jack comes over and grabs my arm. We sneak away from the bonfire, into the forest, and down the hill towards the lake.

"What are we doing down here?" I ask.

"Going on our date." Jack says, smirking.

We walk up to the shore of the lake. Sitting there is a canoe. The canoe that we always use. Our Canoe.

"Are you serious?!" I say.

"Don't worry. I've got this all planned out."

Jack helps me into the canoe and he pushes off and gets in the canoe. We paddle out into the middle of the lake. Jack is the one directing us. I have no idea where we're going and it's so dark.

"Almost there." He says.

I turn around and see a small island in the middle of the lake. It's the island where the willow tree grows. The same willow tree where me and Jack shared our first two kisses.

Jack helps me out of the canoe and leads me closer to the willow tree. Once we turn, I see a table and candles all around it. There's dinner on the table and everything looks so romantic.

"This is amazing, Jack." I say.

"I'm glad you like it. I can't have anything but perfect for a perfect girl like you." He says and I blush.

Jack pulls out my chair and I sit down. Jack sits down across from me and we start to eat.

"Did you set this all up?" I ask.

"I had the guys come out and help me. We 'borrowed' the counselor boat." Jack says.

"So you stole the keys from Rudy?"

"Pretty much. He was asleep. He doesn't really notice things like that anyways. We could have painted the cabin bright pink and he wouldn't have noticed."

I laugh and so does Jack.

"You know, I think you're amazing. You're absolutely perfect. You're beautiful, funny, nice, and cute. I wouldn't want to date anyone else. You're braver than anyone else I know. That's what I love about you. I feel so comfortable around you and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Jack says.

He stands up and walks over to me. Standing behind me, he pulls a necklace out of his pocket and puts it around my neck.

"Even when summer is over and we live 504 miles away from each other, I want you to remember me. Whenever you look at this, remember me. Remember us." Jack says.

I look down at the necklace. It's a 'J'.

"For Jack." He says.

I giggle. "Really? I thought it stood for Jerry?"

"Haha. Real funny." He says sarcastically.

"Well I have something for you." I say, standing up next to Jack.

I pull out a bracelet that I made. It say J+K on it. I put it on Jack's wrist.

"So you'll remember me." I say.

Jack hugs me.

"I love you too much to forget you." He says.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

Jack and I get back in the canoe and start rowing. All of the sudden, fireworks start going off.

"I completely forgot it was the 4th of July." I say.

"Me too." Jack says.

We stop paddling and sit there in the middle of the lake, watching the fireworks explode above us. No one can see us out here in the dark. I move over by Jack and he wraps his arm around me and kisses me on the forehead.

"This is the best summer ever." He says.

"And I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else." I say.

Jack looks at me. We lean in and kiss. The fireworks keep going on around us but I can feel the fireworks that we share.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

**Remember, the 100th person to review gets a shout-out!**


	14. Final Kick

**I'm going to give a shout-out to my 100th reviewer! Please review! If you are #100, I'll give you a shout-out and tell people to go read your stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**No One's POV**

It's finally time! Final Kick starts today! Everyone has been preparing for this moment for weeks.

The only bad part about it being Final Kick is that camp is almost over. Everyone has to go home on Sunday and today is Friday.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack! Wake Up!" Milton is shaking me."Today's Final Kick! Get up! We need a good breakfast so we have enough energy and all of the vitamins, minerals…"

"Okay! I'm getting up!" I say, cutting Milton off.

The door opens and Rudy comes stumbling into the cabin.

"Are my Wasabi Warriors ready for battle?!" Rudy yells.

"WHOOOOOOO!" Jerry screams.

"Before this 'battle', can we get something to eat?" Eddie asks.

"Ugh. Fine! Let's go get some breakfast." Rudy says.

We all leave the cabin and head up the hill to the dining hall. On our way up there, I see Kim's cabin heading up. I run over to Kim and hug her from behind. She doesn't notice me coming and flips me over.

"Hey bae." I say, laying on the ground.

"Jack! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that it was you!" Kim says, giggling.

"Sure you didn't. You probably did it on purpose!" I say while laughing.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Whatever…" I say sarcastically. "So, are you excited for Final Kick?"

"Yeah! We're totally going to crush Swathmore Cabin!"

Kim's Cabin, Otai, competes against Swathmore Cabin every year during Final Kick.

"I'm sure you'll do great." I say and kiss her. "I should get going. Love you."

"Good luck. I love you too." Kim says.

I run up the hill and catch the guys walking through the door. I get in line with them and we grab our breakfast. Then we sit down at our table and Rudy starts to talk.

"Final Kick starts at 10. First is board breaking. That's you Milton. Just try to break more boards than your opponent. That's followed by the flipping contest. Eddie, you're in that. The last thing today is the counselor competition." Rudy keeps on talking. "Jack, Jerry, you compete tomorrow. First is nun chucks at 9 and that's Jerry. After that's over, it's sparring and that's you Jack. All we have to do to is win 3 of the 5 events and we beat the black dragons!"

"Okay. Should we go? It's already 9:45." Milton asks.

"Yeah! We got to get going!" Rudy says and we all run out the door.

We run down the hill to the karate building. The building is already full of people ready to watch the competition. We are sitting on our bench waiting to start when Rudy calls us over.

Rudy starts talking. "I really think we have a good chance of winning this. You guys have been preparing all summer for this. Just go out there and do your best. Wasabi Code?"

We all stand in a circle with our fists on our hands.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!"

"Good luck. Milton it's your turn."

Milton heads to the middle of the circle. He's competing against a guy named Ricky Weaver. According to Jerry and Eddie, all of the girl's love him. He's 'Mr. Popular.'

Milton breaks three boards but Ricky breaks four. We're already losing.

Wasabi: 0 Black Dragons: 1

"Good Job Milton. It's okay. We're only behind by one." Rudy says, trying to be comforting.

We sit around and watch other board-breakers compete until it's time for lunch. Once it's time, we all file out of the competition area and up to the dining hall.

I look around the room until I find Kim. I go up and sit by her.

"How's it going?" I ask.

"We're winning. Otai: 1 Swathmore: 0." She says.

"That's awesome!" I kiss Kim.

"What about you guys?" she asks.

"Milton loss so we're losing, but only by one."

"At least we don't have to compete until tomorrow." she says. Both Kim and I do sparring. That means we're the last event.

We talk some more until lunch is over. I kiss Kim goodbye and head back over to the guys. We all go back to the competition building.

Eddie goes over to the mat when it's his turn to compete. He's up against a guy named Carson. Carson used to go to Karate Kamp but they kicked him out because he kept cheating. Now he goes to Camp Dragon and is part of the Black Dragon Cabin.

They start sparring and trying to flip each other. Eddie flips Carson but Carson lands on his feet. They fight more. Carson grabs Eddie's arm and flips him, making him fall on the ground. Wasabi loses again.

Wasabi: 0 Black Dragons: 2

Eddie walks over to us. "I'm so sorry guys! I thought I had him."

"It's okay Eddie. We still have a chance. We just have to win the rest of the events." I say.

Now I have to win. I haven't even seen the guy I'm competing against. All I've heard is that he's a black belt but so am I.

We sit around for the rest of the afternoon watching other cabins compete in the flipping competition. After a couple hours, we finally get to everyone's favorite part: Counselor Competition.

All of the counselors are senseis. They come here for the summer because that's where their students go.

A couple of counselors compete and then it's Rudy's turn. He's competing against the Black Dragon counselor, Ty. Ty is tough on the outside but can be a baby on the inside. Unfortunately, Rudy is the same way.

Rudy and Ty have been competing against each other for years. Rudy has won the last three years but Ty wants revenge.

They take their stances. The judge blows his whistle and they start sparring. They fight and no one is really winning. Ty goes to kick Rudy in the stomach but Rudy jumps and grabs Ty's arm, flipping him over. Ty lays on the ground in pain. Rudy won!

Wasabi: 1 Black Dragons: 2

Rudy comes over to us.

"That was sweet yo!" Jerry yells.

"That was awesome!" Eddie and Milton say in unison.

We all congratulate Rudy and head back to the cabin for the night.

I fall asleep thinking about Final Kick. We might actually have a chance at winning this.

**The Next Morning - Still Jack's POV**

I barely sleep last night. I kept thinking about today. We need to win this.

After breakfast we head down to the competition building. I haven't talked to Kim since yesterday. The girl's have a different competition schedule than us.

Nun chucking is starting when we walk in. We watch a couple of rounds before its Jerry's turn. He's competing against Kai. Kai learned karate in China and is really good.

Kai goes first and has a pretty good routine. There's a few mistakes but it's still amazing.

Jerry goes second. For once he actually has a flawless routine.

The judges talk and announce the winner. "The winner of this round is Jerry Martinez."

"Whooooooooo!" He yells.

We all congratulate Jerry.

It's all tied up.

Wasabi: 2 Black Dragons: 2

I still have a couple hours before I compete so I go to watch Kim compete.

She's competing against a girl named Claire. Kim is amazing and beats Claire in a matter of seconds.

Kim runs up to me after she's done.

"We Won! 5-0!"

I hug her and kiss her. "That's amazing!"

We talk more and then it's my turn to compete. Kim comes to watch me. I see her blow me a kiss as she sits down next to Jerry.

I'm standing on the mat waiting for my competitor. The Black Dragons have to have some cool way of presenting him and walking out of the locker room with music.

The music starts and my competitor walks out. The judge tells us to shake hands and meet each other. The problem: I don't need to meet him because I already know him.

I'm competing against the one person I hate most. The guy who has tortured me for years. The person I can't seem to escape.

Frank.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**What will happen to Jack? Will all of the memories of Frank be too much for Jack to handle? Can the Wasabi Warriors still win?**

**Don't forget to review! 100th reviewer gets a shout-out!**

**I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story. What do you think? Don't worry, Queen of the Camp still has a few chapters left and more surprises to come.**


	15. Forget the Past, Head Towards the Future

**Go follow Mountaindewmixx! She's a great writer and I love her stories! She has some amazing Kick fan fiction that you should go read! Please go read, review, favorite, and follow Mountaindewmixx and her stories!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jack's POV**

Frank.

What in the world is Frank doing here?!

He's supposed to be in Nebraska, not California. I thought I finally escaped him.

"What are you doing here, Frank?" I ask.

"What does it look like? I'm making your life miserable! After I learned that you moved to Cali, I asked my dad if we could move here and he said yes. Did you think it would be that easy to escape me?" Frank whispers so only I can hear.

"Get in your stances." The judge says.

We get in our starting positions and I glare at Frank. He just smirks.

The judge blows his whistle and we begin. It's a pretty even fight so far. I keep fighting back, trying to forget the past.

"You're so stupid…" Frank whispers as we spar.

That's when it happens. The memories come rushing back in. _That day. The day when Frank beat me and left me bleeding on the sidewalk. The day when I couldn't take it anymore. He was right. Why do I even try? I should just let him win. He's always beat me before. What makes this time different? He'll just beat me anyway. Why do I even try? He'll always win. I've never even had a chance._

I look at Frank. We're still sparring at I'm not losing yet. Frank just laughs and flips me. I land on my feet but I can't take it anymore. The flashbacks and memories are too much. I give up and make it look like I slip. I fall down and lay on my back.

"Come on! Get up Brewer!" Frank yells at me. Then he kicks me in the side.

"Illegal strike! You're disqualified! Wasabi Wins!" The judge yells.

I look over at Kim and the guys. I think back to last week at the lake.

_We had free time in the afternoon and we all decided to go to the lake. There's a floating trampoline on the lake and we decided to go jump on it. Jerry was doing some flip when he fell. It was hilarious. We all laughed. Milton and Eddie were trying to spar on it. Kim and I laughed at their failed efforts. After a while, we got tired at all sat around on the trampoline. We started talking about people we've dated, weird teachers, and crazy pranks. It was fun. It all felt normal. We were all so different at the beginning on the summer and now here we were, sitting on a wet trampoline telling each other our darkest secrets. As we were talking, Rudy came up and sat with us. He said something and I can't stop thinking about it. "Forget what is behind and strain toward what is ahead, press on toward the goal to win the prize. You've gained so much this summer. Just remember who you've gained and anything is possible."_

"No! I want to win this the right way." I say.

Rudy runs over to me. "We've already won this. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I have to do this." I say.

I stand up and Frank and I take our positions. The judge blows his whistle and we start sparring again.

I look at Milton. _I gained a friend who will be honest and help me with anything._

I kick Frank and he stumbles backwards.

I look at Eddie. _I gained a friend who always has my back and always cheers me up._

I punch Frank and he winces.

I look at Jerry. _I gained a friend who has surprisingly become my best friend who can actually trust._

I kick Frank in the side and he looks mad.

Then I look at Kim. _I gained a girlfriend who I couldn't love more. She is amazing and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else._

I grab Frank's arm.

_Forget the past. Head towards the future._

I flip Frank over and he lands on his back.

"Wasabi Wins!" The judge says.

Rudy, the guys, and Kim come running over to me. We're all yelling and celebrating. I grab Kim and kiss her.

"That was amazing." She says smiling. I can't help but kiss her again.

We keep celebrating. Wasabi: 3 Black Dragons: 2

As we're celebrating, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Frank standing there.

"Congrats." He says and puts his hand out.

"Umm… Thanks." I say, shaking his hand.

"I guess you're not as wimpy as I remember." He says.

"Whatever Frank. Just go back to your little, pathetic camp."

"This isn't over Brewer. I heard that we're going to the same school. Get ready to be bullied for another year idiot."

"You know what Frank! I'm done putting up with you! I'm not doing this anymore." I say.

I punch Frank in the face and he stumbles backwards.

"It's on Brewer!" He says and lunches at me.

We're throwing punches at each other. Frank tackles me to the ground. I flip us over and now I'm on top, punching his stupid face.

"Break it up!" Rudy and Ty are yelling at us. Rudy pulls me off of Frank and Ty helps Frank up. Ty and Rudy are holding Frank and me back.

Ty and the Black Dragons pull Frank out the door. Before they get all the way out of the door, Frank yells at me.

"We're not finished Brewer!"

The Black Dragons leave and Rudy lets go of me.

"Are you stupid?! You could have gotten us disqualified!" Rudy yells at me.

"But I didn't. It's his fault anyways." I say.

"Let's go back to the cabin. And I don't want to see anymore fighting!" Rudy says.

We head out of the building and Kim comes up and walks up by me.

"Is that Frank? The one who used to… you know." She asks me.

"Um yeah. He moved to LA." I say.

"I'm sorry. That's awful."

"It's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore. I actually have people worth living for now." I say.

Kim giggles and hugs me.

"Your eye! It's all bruised." she says.

"Whoops. Wonder how I got that?" I say sarcastically. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I love your black eye."

I kiss Kim and we walk down to the cabins, hand in hand.

We get to the cabins and we go to mine. Kim comes in with me and we sit down on my bunk. The guys are all sitting on theirs. Rudy is standing against the wall.

"I'm really going to miss you guys. Why does camp already have to be over?" Kim says.

"About that… I have something to say…" Jerry says.

"Jerry? What did you do now?!" Kim yells.

"Nothing! But what if we didn't have to say goodbye for another week?"

"What do you mean?" Milton asks.

"Well you know how me and Eddie have been looking for my sister? We found out that she lives in San Francisco. And since school doesn't start for three weeks…" Jerry says.

"You want us to come with you to San Francisco to find your long lost sister?"

"Yeah. It could be a end-of-summer road trip! It will be fun!" Jerry says.

Eddie, Kim, and I immediately agree to go. Milton takes a little convincing but we finally make him agree to going with us.

"Now we only need someone who could drive… Maybe a counselor or a sensei… Someone who is a leader and is standing in this room…" Jerry says, trying to hint to Rudy.

"Ooo! I'm a counselor! And a sensei! And a leader! And I'm standing in this room! Pick me! Pick me!" Rudy yells, jumping up and down while raising his hand.

"Sure Rudy. You can be our 'guardian'." Jerry says.

"Yes!" Rudy says.

Jerry shouts. "Whooooo! We're going on a road trip!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks to TEDOG for the review! Your review helped me write this chapter.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Don't forget to go read Mountaindewmixx's stories!**


	16. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe this! Camp ended this morning and instead of going home to Seaford, I'm going on a road trip with my best friends to San Francisco to get Jerry's sister. This is crazy! I only have a couple of weeks until summer ends but I get to spend a week of it with people I used to hate. I'm really going to miss these guys when we have to go back to our own towns next week. We don't get to see each other for a whole year! I'm really going to miss Jack. I know we'll keep in touch but it's not the same as seeing him every day.

We left camp this morning. Rudy is driving us in his car. He's in the front driving. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are sitting in the front row and Jack and I are sitting in the back row.

"I'm bored. Let's play a game." Eddie says.

"What about Never Have I Ever? We can use pop." I say.

Everyone agrees and I start.

"Never have I ever been arrested." I say.

Jerry is the only one to take a drink of his pop.

"Jerry! When?!" I shout at Jerry.

"When I was 14. I stole a skateboard from Target so I could impress Kelsey Vargas." He says.

"That's so stupid!" Jack says.

"Hey, at least I got the girl!" Jerry says and high-fives Eddie.

"I'll go." Milton says. "Never have I ever cheated on the person I was dating."

I have to take a drink but luckily Jack, Jerry, and Eddie all have to take a drink too.

"You guys are awful!" Milton says.

"Jerry and I cheated by trading girlfriends. They weren't very happy when they found out." Eddie explains.

"I cheated on my girlfriend in second grade. I had 4 girlfriends at once so I was kind of cheating on all of them…" Jack says. We all laugh.

"What about you?" Milton asks me.

"I mean I kind of kissed Jack while I was dating Jerry." I say, reminding all of them of that incident.

"My turn!" Eddie says. "Never have I ever snuck out of my house or cabin at night." Eddie looks at Jack.

Jack, Jerry, and I have to take a drink.

"This game is rigged. I've had to take a drink every time!" Jerry says.

"That's because you do a lot of stupid things." Milton explains. "Anyways, explain when you snuck out."

"I've snuck out like 50 times. Usually to go to a party. Or get food from Burger King." Jerry says. We all laugh at the fact that he sneaks out to go to Burger King.

"I snuck out with Jack to go on our date." I say.

"Same." Jack says.

"You snuck out at camp?!" Rudy yells from the front seat.

"Maybe…" Jack says.

"When?" Rudy asks.

"4th of July. It's not like anything happened. We just went on a canoe ride and had dinner." Jack explains to Rudy.

"Whatever." Rudy says and we keep driving.

We play our game for a little while longer but eventually we get bored. We just sit there with our headphones in, looking out the windows. I rest my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you serious?!" Jerry yells out, breaking the silence.

"Dude. What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"Look." Jerry says, showing Eddie is phone.

"She texted back!" Eddie yells.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Grace. I found her number when me and Eddie went to the library. I wasn't sure if it was hers but I texted it anyways. No one ever replied until now. It's Grace." Jerry tells us.

**Text Message Conversation Between Jerry and Grace**

Jerry: You texted back! I'm on my way to San Francisco right now!

Grace: Why are you coming to SF?

Jerry: To get you. You can come and live with me and my foster family.

Grace: Jerry! You can't come here! I don't want you to get hurt.

Jerry: What do you mean?

Grace: It's my foster mom. She does a lot of drugs and is always drunk. If she figures out that you're coming and want to take me away, she'll freak. I just don't want you to get hurt.

Jerry: I need to help you. We'll be there tomorrow at 10. Pack your bags because you're coming home with me.

Grace: What do you mean we?

Jerry: I kind of brought some friends with me…

Grace: Please don't bring them! You don't know what she's capable of. I don't want to put them in danger. Trust me Jerry, she's worse than you think.

Jerry: I'm saving you and there's nothing you can do about it. We've been apart for 4 years and I'm not spending anymore time away from you. I love you Gracie

Grace: I love you too Jer Bear.

**Jack's POV**

Jerry texts Grace back until she stops responding. We ride the rest of the way in silence. Rudy pulls into a hotel parking lot and we all get out of the car and head inside.

"I got three rooms. You guys can split up between two of the rooms. The third one is mine." Rudy says, taking his room key and heading up stairs.

"Jack and I can take a room and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton can share one." Kim says.

We all agree and head up to our rooms. Kim and I get up to our room and I unlock the door. We look inside. Only one bed.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." I say.

"Don't be stupid. We can both sleep in the bed."

Kim and I both get ready for bed. We crawl into bed and turn the TV on. Kim rests her head on my bare chest.

"This is just like Jerry's." Kim says and giggles.

"Why do we always get stuck in the same bed?" I say sarcastically.

"I just hate sharing a bed with you." Kim says jokingly.

"Well I happen to love sharing a bed with you." I say and kiss her.

Kim kisses back and eventually we're making out. I kiss down Kim's neck. We pull apart and Kim lays her head back down on my chest. We fall asleep, my arms wrapped around her.

**Next Morning**

I walk up to see Kim standing by the sink looking in the mirror.

"Good morning beautiful." I say.

Kim looks over at me. "Good morning babe."

She comes over and gives me a kiss. We pull apart and I see that Kim has a hickey on her neck.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"It's fine. I'll just cover it up. Let's just hope Jerry doesn't notice. He'll probably freak out." Kim says and we both chuckle.

After Kim and I get ready, we head down to breakfast. We're holding hands as we walk into the room. The guys are already eating but Rudy isn't here yet. I grab a green apple and Kim grabs a red one. What can I say, we both love apples. We go a sit down at the table with the rest of the gang.

"Morning." Jerry says half asleep.

We all talk for a little bit. Jerry is practically asleep as we eat our breakfast. Then he looks at Kim and snaps awake.

"What's on your neck?!" Jerry yells loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Nice to know you woke up." Kim says.

"Is that a hickey?" Jerry asks.

"Maybe…" Kim says.

"I'm going to kill you Brewer." Jerry says.

He stands up and so do I. Jerry lunges at me but I run away. Jerry chases me down the hallways and around the corners. We run up the stairs and almost trample people as we go down the halls. I turn a corner and run into a man, falling down.

"What are you doing?!" He says. I look up and see that it's Rudy.

Jerry comes around the corner and Rudy grabs him too. Grabbing us both by the shirts, Rudy walks us back down to breakfast.

"I'm glad to see that no one got killed." Milton says.

"Not yet anyways." Jerry says.

I smile and he smiles back. Oh brotherly love.

"Everyone ready to go?" Rudy comes over and asks.

We all head upstairs and grab our stuff. We all pile back into the van and start driving. We drive for a hour or so before Rudy stops to get gas. Rudy has to go inside to pay so he leaves us all in the van.

We're all sitting in the van silently. We're all still pretty tired.

All of the sudden, two men dressed in black get in the van. They have masks on.

"Hey! What the heck!" Jerry says.

Jerry and I lunge at the men but before we can get to them, one pulls out a gun. We sit down, not wanting to get shot.

The other gets some type of canister. He starts to spray something in the van. All I see is the spray and then blackness as I pass out.

**Hope you enjoyed! Two chapters in one day!**

**What is happening to the gang? Will they be able to get to Grace? What is Grace's foster mom really capable of?**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! 3**


	17. Saving Ourselves, Saving Grace

**This story is starting to come to an end. There's only 2-3 chapters left. :(**

**Don't worry… I'm writing a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Jerry's POV**

I'm cold and I'm in pain. Plus I'm hungry. Where am I anyways? I slowly open my eyes. The room is pretty dark, the only light coming from the crack under the door. I'm sitting on a cold, stone floor and the wall I'm leaning against in made of concrete.

I look around the room. It's kind of hard to see but I can see Eddie sitting on the wall to my left. Milton is on the wall to my right. Jack is on the wall straight across from me.

"Where are we?" Jack mumbles, waking up.

"Some kind of dungeon if you ask me." Eddie says.

"I think we've been kidnapped." Milton says.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." I say.

"Where's Kim? Is she in here?" Jack asks.

"She's not here." Eddie says.

Jack tries to stand up but is pulled back to the ground. His arms are chained to the wall. It looks like all of us are chained to the wall.

"This is just great!" Jack yells.

That's when we hear the door handle move. It sounds like someone is unlocking it. The door creaks open and a woman walks in. Two big men follow her. They look like the guys who kidnapped us.

"Look who's awake?!" The lady says in a very perky way.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Jack yells at the lady.

The woman replies. "Oh there's no reason to yell…"

Jack cuts her off. "Just answer my question!"

"I said no yelling! Jasper, can you teach Mr. Brewer a lesson?"

"How do you know my name?" Jack says.

"Oh I know everything about you and your friends here." The lady says. "Jasper…"

One of the two men walk over to Jack. He grabs him by the neck and pushes him up against the wall. He gets Jack up as far as the chains will let him. Then he drops Jack to the ground and kicks him a couple of times.

Jasper walks away, leaving Jack on the floor.

"Now what was I saying? Oh I remember. I know everything about all of you." The woman starts talking again.

"How? And more importantly why?" Milton asks.

"Well, I saw in a text message that you were going to San Francisco and we just couldn't have that happen. Anyways, I've been watching Jerry for 4 years."

"You're Grace's mom…" I say.

"Wow. You're not as dumb as I thought." She says.

"Why couldn't we go to San Francisco?" I ask.

"Grace is my kid now! And no one is going to take her away! I've been tracking you to make sure you don't get in contact with her. But you were so stupid and got your friends involved. Now I have to keep all of you from finding her!"

"Just let them go. It's not their fault that I dragged them alone." I say.

"No one leaves. Ever." She says and starts to leave the room.

"Wait! Where's Kim?" Jack stops her before she leaves.

"Oh little Kimmy? She's okay. But I saw how much you all loved her and we couldn't have her be with you. I have to make sure that you're all suffering while you're in here." She says and leaves the room, locking the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry I got you guys into this. Honestly, I didn't know that she was a crazy drug lady." I say, trying to apologize to them.

"Dude, it's okay. Now we just have to find a way to escape." Eddie says.

"Already got one." Milton says. "Just follow my instructions."

"Are you sure man?" Jack asks.

"I got this. Follow my lead." Milton says.

Milton pulls something out of his pocket. A small screwdriver.

He unscrews the screws on his handcuffs and gets free. Then he comes around the room and help us all out of our chains.

"Now we have to bust down the door." Milton says.

"Stand back." Jack says. He takes a running start and does and flying dragon kick. His foot pushes down the door and it falls to the ground.

We start walking down the hallway, looking for the room Kim is in. We turn the corner and I hear something. I open the door next to me and there's Kim. She's tied to a chair and her mouth is covered.

"Kim!" I say.

The guys hear me and follow me into the room. We get Kim untied from the chair.

All of the sudden, Jasper and his 'friend' come in.

"Run!" Eddie yells.

I grab Kim who still has her feet and hands tied. I throw her over my shoulder and we all start to run.

Jasper and the other guy chase us throughout the house. Kim is screaming but luckily her mouth is still covered.

Finally we find a door that leads outside. We run through the door which leads to the front yard. We run through the front yard and down the street. We keep running through the neighborhood, the two men and the lady on our heels.

We turn a corner and standing right there is 4 policemen.

"This people… They kidnapped us… Help… Please." Jack says, trying to catch his breath.

The police are able to understand him and chase our kidnappers down the street. They catch them and handcuff them. They put them in their cars.

"Are you the kids who went missing from the gas station?" One of the policemen asks us.

"Yeah. How did you know what neighborhood we were in?" Jack says.

"Well your friend here has a tracking device in his shoe. When we were able to locate it, we came to find where it came from." The policeman says referring to Milton.

"Hey, you never know." Milton says.

Jack and I help Kim get untied.

"Thank you!" She says, hugging me. Then she hugs Jack and kisses him.

"How far are we from 6000 Dabsans Ct., San Francisco?" I ask.

"About 15 minutes. Why?" The policeman says.

"Can we get a ride there?" I ask.

The policeman agrees and we all get in two of the squad cars. One's without criminal obviously. On our ride there, we call Rudy and he agrees to meet us there. The policeman tells us that the woman who was arrested, Grace's mom, has been arrested for illegal drug possession before. Her name is Josefina. He also tells us that she'll be going away for a long time.

We finally get to the address. The house is really nice and so is the neighborhood. It's not exactly what I imagined Josefina living in.

I go up to the door and ring the doorbell.

"Hello?" Grace says, opening the door. She's turned around looking inside.

She flips around and looks at me. "Jerry!"

She jumps and gives me and hug. I just hold her there in a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" She asks.

"Taking you home."

**Yay! Jerry and Grace are reunited! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry it was a little short.**

**I'll update soon! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	18. Promise You Won't Say Goodbye?

**This is the last chapter of Queen of the Camp :( **

**There will be a sequel! I will probably post a preview after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

**Last Time on Queen of the Camp (Jerry's POV):**

_"__Hello?" Grace says, opening the door. She's turned around looking inside._

_She flips around and looks at me. "Jerry!" _

_She jumps and gives me and hug. I just hold her there in a hug._

_"__What are you doing here?!" She asks._

_"__Taking you home."_

**Grace's POV**

"What do you mean?" I ask Jerry.

"Well, your crazy foster mom kidnapped us but we escaped and then the police came and arrested her and I couldn't leave you here so you are coming home with me and Jack and the rest of the gang." Jerry says.

"Jerry, slow down!" I say. "So Josefina was arrested and I can come home with you?"

"Yeah. My foster parents always said that they wanted a daughter. You have to come back with me to LA."

"Yes. I'll come with you." I say.

"That's amazing." Jerry says and wraps me in a hug.

"Let me go pack." I say.

I go pack my stuff with the help of Jerry. I just pack the stuff that I need for a week. Jerry's foster parents are going to send out movers to get the rest of the stuff later. We pack up my stuff and put it into the car.

"Hey, I forgot to introduce you to the gang. We all go to summer camp together. It's a karate camp." Jerry says and he starts to introduce me to his friends.

"That's Rudy." He says, pointing to the man getting in the driver's seat. "He's our counselor. He's like a loving man-child. He's a sensei in Seaford and he comes to Karate Kamp every summer."

"He seems nice." I say.

"That's Milton." Jerry says, pointing to a nerdy boy in the group of teenagers by the van. "He's a nerd but you'll like him."

"I can tell." I say.

"That's Jack." Jerry says, pointing out a brunette boy. He's pretty cute. "He's cool. Actually, he's our new foster brother."

"Sweet. He's seem like he's really nice." I say.

"And he's dating Kim. She's the blonde girl." Jerry says, pointing to the only girl in the group. At least there's one other girl. "You too will get along really well. She's just like you. I actually used to be dating her." Jerry says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Let's just say that things didn't work out." Jerry says, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I look at the group and lock eyes with a cute African American boy. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

"Who's that?" I ask Jerry.

"Oh. That's Eddie. He's really cool and funny. He helped me find you." Jerry explains to me.

"Aww. That's so sweet!" I say.

"Come on. Let's go meet them." Jerry says.

We walk over to the van and I met all of the gang. We talk for awhile before we get in the van and start to head to Karate Kamp.

I'm sitting in between Eddie and Jerry. Milton, Jack, and Kim are sitting in the back.

**Time Skip - Jack's POV**

We pull up to Karate Kamp. Everyone has been gone for a couple days now. It's just 7 of us now. We all get out of the van. Our parents are on their way to pick us up but we still have an hour before they get here. We all decide to head down to the lake one last time.

As we're walking, I grab Kim's hand and we walk down the hill hand in hand. I see that Grace and Eddie are also holding hands. Cute.

As we get to the shore, we all sit down with our feet in the water. Rudy stayed in the parking lot, so it's just the 6 of us.

Jerry grabbed some cokes from the van and he gives us all one.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Jerry says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah… You guys remember that time we burned all of Rudy's clothes and he had to wear a hospital gown all day!" Eddie says and we all laugh.

"That was so much fun man!" I say.

"Or that time when we put sand in Milton's sleeping bag!" Jerry says. All of us laugh except for Milton. He scowls but has an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I remember the time when we put flour in the girl's hair dryers! They were furious!" I say. All of us guys laugh.

"That was hilarious…" Kim says sarcastically.

"No but really guys… I will miss you." Jerry says.

Everyone looks down at their cokes.

"You were my first real friends." I say, breaking the silence.

"It's not like it's goodbye forever." Eddie says.

"Yeah. 'Don't say goodbye, say see ya later.'" Jerry says and we all laugh.

"Let's make a promise. We all promise that we'll come back next year and start where we left off." Kim says.

"Promise." We all say in unison.

I pick up my drink and hold it in the air. "To the best summer ever."

Everyone else puts their drinks in the air. "To the best summer ever."

We all stand up and start to walk up the hill.

"Kim! Wait!" I yell. Kim turns around and walks back down to me on the shore.

The guys and Grace walk up the hill and I can hear them laughing.

"I'm really going to miss you." She says.

"Me too." I say and hug her.

"Let's make another promise. Promise not to date anyone else while we're apart? We can still text and call and I'll come up and visit over Christmas vacation. Just promise you'll wait until next summer." I say.

"I promise." Kim says. I kiss her.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says.

I grab Kim's hand and we walk up the hill together. I hug and kiss Kim one last time. I really don't want to let go of her but her dad is waiting.

We pull apart from our hug and I kiss her.

"Take this. It's my number." She says and hands me and piece of yellow paper. I put it into the pocket of my jeans.

"Thanks. I should get going. Jerry and Grace are probably waiting. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Kim says.

I start to walk towards the car and Kim walks towards hers. I can see her fighting back tears.

"Promise?" She says.

"Promise." I say.

At with that promise, I get in the car and we drive down the dirt road. I look back at Karate Kamp. Only 10 months and we'll all be back. 10 months without some off my best friends. 10 months without all the bonfires, sneaking out, pranks, and laughs. 10 months without Kim. But in 10 months, our promises will be fulfilled.

**I hope you enjoyed Queen of the Camp! **

**I will post a preview of the sequel really soon! I'll start writing the sequel and it will be up before you know it!**

******The sequel will include some things that happened over the 10 months before camp started again but will mostly focus on the gang's time at Karate Kamp. There will be bumps in the road for Kick, Jack's past will come up again, new friends and enemies will be introduced, and there will be many surprises that you didn't see coming!**


	19. Author's Note-King of the Camp Preview

**I decided not to post a preview. **

**I did post the first chapter of the sequel!**

**Go read the sequel: King of the Camp**


End file.
